


Kid gloves off

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto had been planning his strike back for a good while and now he is ready. He wants his family to know how nicely he was treating them this entire time





	Kid gloves off

Petty yes? But forgive him for using this centuries old sibling argument. She started it. Had had told her. It was not that Naruto had not warned her. He had, he had told her from the very beginning that dipping down this road would have consequences and Rin had ignored him.

He guessed she assumed his love for her and his love for family would protect her. If he was a different person she would be right. If he was the brother she was thinking of then maybe she would have a leg to stand on. As it was she was way off mark and way off base.

He did love his family, he did love his siblings. He did love Rin too he was fond of her and he did have some good memories of her. The problem was that they were grown ass adults. The problem was that he had a life in areas that she had no understanding and no fucking calling either.

He was not a child. If she was looking to protect him from the world she was years too late. That time had flown past a very long time ago. He held no grudges but he was not having this bullshit. He gave his family so much space and leeway.

He gave them more room than they deserved, he went out his way to protect them and their emotions. He went out of his way to make sure they never felt afraid, uncertain, betrayed or embarrassed. They had learned to weather his scandals. That was one thing but he had never come and hit hard. Maybe they thought he could not, maybe they thought business was one thing and he was another.

He had been to lenient. He had been too nice and it was time to change that. Rin first. Rin first because he had warned her, he had spoken to her repeatedly and she would not back down. She had the nosy sister thing down pat but it was annoying. It was irritating and he needed to let her know some things he would never tolerate.

No one came for Mimi. Not even his family. He still felt that cold and that connection from that time so long ago. He had made a promise, he would fulfil it and he would make her the happiest woman that he could. He just needed her with him and safe.

Rin needed to back down. He would not come for her job, not yet at least. He would start slow. He would let her know how nice and considerate he had been all this time. He was just taking off the gloves anything more than this would be them pushing him into it.

The door to the private room opened almost soundlessly. Naruto got to his feet a ready smile in place as his guest appeared. She had a high flush on her cheeks. Her eyes were dancing at the sight of him. He was glad that her makeup left the freckles on her alone. Moles and freckles were sort of his thing.

He had known she would accept his invite. He knew all about her. Kim, the redheaded freckled high school classmate of his sister. Rin had suffered a ridiculous crush on her own friend for years. Never requited Rin had valued friendship over doing anything and had eventually moved on.

Back then, years ago Naruto had been beyond her notice. Young and a friend’s little brother but now he had grown up. he was famous, he had a reputation and he knew she had watched that video.

She gave him a sneaked look as she took her seat first and he grinned. Oh she had definitely had watched his video. That made this easy. He was only going to have a small bite, nothing serious but Rin would understand. She was not stupid, she would get it fast.

“Sorry to call last minute.” Naruto adjusted his suit as he retook his seat. He reached past the candles and instead grasped the bottle of wine that had been chilling in the ice bowl. “But I’ve just gotten back to the area and I was looking for some old familiar friends to shout you know?”

“Well I was at your house a lot when you were growing up.” She had a nice blush going there. Her blue eyes were already dark with intense emotions.

“Yeah I know that’s just crazy and you still stick it out with my siblings. I just wanted a familiar face to chill with.” He met her gaze as he gave a slow smile. Her blush covered her face and disappeared down her green dress.

Got her.

X

“I feel like Naruto is up to no good.” Sasuke had no idea why he felt that way but it was just a nagging feeling. He was in his hotel room he should have been sleeping but he had been getting some work done in his silent room.

Watching television did nothing for him and when it came to news it would be only so long before Naruto popped up so he was good avoiding that until he had to.

Still Naruto had been acting strange the last time they had spoken. Almost tense. It could be anything and it could be nothing. It could be that Hidan got caught and hacked again meaning another scandal and another sex tape. Knowing Naruto and the people around him Sasuke could just be feeling the wave of scandal coming.

Or he could be feeling the storm that Naruto kept locked up inside breaking free. Naruto was dangerous, he had his serious and rough side. He just never really got the chance to show it. He was too busy putting people at ease and laughing his head off.

But he did have his scary manipulative side. Sasuke was not blind. If he was sensing something sliding into place for Naruto it would be better to stay out of Naruto’s way and let the man come to him when he was done.

After all, Naruto had said it himself. Sasuke was different to everyone else. They shared a secret, they had understandings. Sasuke was special in a way other people could never be and he was good with that.

He was just a little worried.

X

A hot shower always felt good. A hot shower or a hot bath always did wonders and for Naruto the way he currently felt. He deserved that. He really did require this after the work he had just put in. not that it was a hardship, just he was tired.

He rested his head against the tiles as the water beat down on his back and his tired muscles. Figured she was a scratcher. A bit of a biter too but he was not playing any games to leave any marks. Marks were not good for business and he knew that. She had to know that too.

He already had made the calls to buy her something cute and special. Make her day, make her week. Throw it properly in his sister’s face.

He was tired but he still had work to do. He cranked the water harder and hotter and sighed. It was never one thing, it was always the beginning to many things. One down more work ahead.

X

“We’ve got another one.” Mimi looked up from where she sat on her laptop at the kitchen counter. “Your eyes only do I make arrangements for you to fly out?”

“Let it go to the house for now and transfer the money I can’t leave for a bit. It’s business right now.” Naruto stretched a bit as he went to the fridge. “Where is everybody?”

“Patrols and assignments.” Mimi’s fingers on the keyboard were a soothing sound. “I’ve already received reports from the secretaries and a few monthly reports from the charities.”

“I’ll get to that the moment I get something to eat.” He popped open a soda can and indulged himself with a long drink before he sighed. “Hey how’s the contingency plans going?”

“Smoothly.” She gave him a glance before she ducked her head to the laptop again. “Including Sasuke’s. it would be better if we had more access to his security.”

“That’s your talk to have with him.” He laughed. “So how are my invitations going? I feel like a Victorian lady.”

“Since you are looking to infiltrate that circle in a-“ She paused to yawn. “Rather loud manner I’ve set aside all invitations that would mix well. Since you are looking for a reaction I picked the ones with the loosest of tongues.”

“Nice.” It really was. “Anything else that could go for business?”

“Amy sent her song. It’s not going to be released right away but it soon will and she wants you to look at the verses. She is thinking of having you in the video. She’s thinking of making a big scandal with it. You would know how to handle that.”

“I’ll look over it.” Naruto loved the entertainment scene and he loved when friends or former lovers gave him a shout out. “She want me direct it or she want me to give a direction?”

“I think she wants to rent a location and have you drop a few names for the video.” Mimi’s answer was quick before she gave another yawn. “Sir…”

“Yeah I know.” He smiled when another yawn escaped her. “You should get some sleep. I’ll work for a little longer. I won’t leave and I’ll sleep myself.” He winced at the clock on the wall. What he could get between now and the time he had to be on the move could be considered a nap not proper sleep but what could he do?

X

“Hey so…” Shisui asked as he took the pool stick from Obito. “When’s the last time you heard from your kid brother?”

“Uh.” Obito trailed off as he leaned against the table. “That’s a good question. Please tell me something is not happening again. I’m trying not to piss him off more than Rin already did.”

“You guys still haven’t cleared that up.” Shisui shook his head. “I think your family is weird.”

“It is it really is.” Obito groaned. “You know we really do get along and love each other. We really do its just that sometimes things happen and then everyone is messed up and no one wants to talk about it but you gotta or sometimes you have to let the anger wane away slowly. It depends and right now Naruto doesn’t want us around.”

“That’s nothing new.” Itachi took the pool stick from Shisui after the failed shot. “He’s always been trying to escape the eyes of his siblings.”

“Well that’s not exactly true he was clingy like any other little brother.” Obito objected. “Just he hit a patch and I don’t know. Out grew us or thought he did. He’s been doing his thing for a while. I don’t blame him for wanting his own space but we are family. You can’t just leave us behind.”

“You sure about that?” Shisui frowned. “I mean, look how Sasuke is now.”

“No.” Obito objected. “Come on Sasuke’s always fucking hated people. This isn’t anything new. Getting close to him is like sky diving into a field of Cati. You know its going to get painful and prickly.”

“Sasuke isn’t bad he just has his moments.” Itachi murmured as he lined up his shot.

“There’s the brother complex we know and love.” Obito grinned. “Come on, if it doesn’t concern us lets not interfere. Naruto might blow up but he does cool down eventually. If he has been MIA well he’ll pop up again. Maybe he’s screwing his way across the country again. Maybe his company is expanding. Maybe you and your thoughts are right and its something shady.” He paused to sigh as Itachi knocked three balls in. “What I do know is that right now what he is doing doesn’t concern me. Yet.”

X

He had been making it easy to be found. Almost broadcasting his location as he waited. He had been tying up some loose ends and making certain that a certain event would have the feeling that he wanted even without him there. It was not being mean this was fair. This was the warning and this was his answer.

Never had he thought he would need that contingency plan but he had never been pushed this hard before. They were not at the level of him needing to okay the plan but he knew Mimi had things in place. She was not wrong for it and the more detailed she got the calmer Naruto felt.

He had been just returning to his rented apartment when his security let him know that what he had been waiting for was about to happen. He grinned even as he waved at his security. “Let her up but warn everyone inside first. Keep everyone out of her way.”

He did not want this getting out of hand. This was between them. He had done this on purpose and he was making certain that this stayed between them. Like how it should have been in the first place. He could have done this from the beginning but he had been considerate. He had been nice. No longer. No more.

He would be lying if he said he had not been waiting for something like this. He got tired like anybody else and enough was really enough. He shrugged off his coat and gave a sigh to the thought that he would not be able to shower before he gave up and retreated to his sitting room.

She was quick to appear. He had to admire his sister. She looked furious, she looked heartbroken and at the same time she looked afraid. That was good. In her hand she clutched bits of a flower arrangement that Naruto recognized.

Of course he did. He had arranged it to be sent after all. So finally it was going to begin. “Didn’t I say don’t come unless I send for you?” He frowned as he took a seat on his couch. “I don’t remember issuing an invitation Rin.”

“Don’t.” Her voice actually shook as she spoke to him. “Don’t you dare start that now Naruto.”

“Don’t what?” He questioned as she stood in the doorway. “What am I not to do Rin? Tell me sister. How am I supposed to know what you mean? I’m lost. I’m confused. Your baby brother doesn’t get why you are so angry and why you are here uninvited.” He laughed after his own words and put up his feet on the couch. “Na, I know why you’re here. Damn that’s fast.” Not fast enough but still fairly quick. “Guess you saw Kim.”

“You.” Her eyes were red and her hands were trembling. “What’s wrong with you! Why did you do that?”

“Wasn’t the girl talk fun?” Naruto asked softly. “How did it feel Rin?”

“She has nothing to do with anything.” Rin took a step forward as she shook all over. Her coat was vibrating with her and dragging on the wall. “Why did you bring her into this?”

“Isn’t it fair?” Naruto questioned. “Since you couldn’t leave my people alone I thought that I would show you how nice I’ve been all along.” He glared at his sister. “Friends, acquaintances. Work friends, co-workers. People you see regularly. They were all off limits out of respect. But Rin you don’t respect me, you don’t leave the woman I love alone no matter how much I ask. Even when I begged so I can’t respect you. So I should do what I want.” His gaze drifted to the flowers clenched in Rin’s hand. “And who I want.”

“She doesn’t deserve this.” Rin hissed as her eyes watered. “She didn’t deserve that!”

“She knew what she was doing.” Naruto dismissed as he got up. “Now so do you. Now she may not deserve to be pulled into this but neither do my people. She didn’t deserve this.” He finished as he eyed his sister. “But Rin.” He hardened his voice as nodded to the security lurking outside. “You did though.”

X

“I just get the feeling that a storm is happening somewhere.” Kakashi lowered his head where he stood in the kitchen of his apartment. For some reason he had felt like baking pies. He had started and gotten so caught up in it.

His phone was somewhere on the other side of the counter. He could not be bothered to look at it. Something had been in his gut the entire evening. He did not want to see any messages. He did not want to see any missed calls. He just wanted to bake pies and think of days past when everything was simpler.

When his little brother was easier to understand. When everyone got along and this sort of tension was never present. It had been so easy when they were younger. Kakashi had no clue to what had changed. He did know that Naruto was not going to let any slights go.

Gone had been the happy loving carefree boy they had adored. Naruto had hardened and it was not just adulthood. He was fierce he had anger lurking under him. He could try all he wanted but Kakashi still saw it. He was his brother after all.

Kakashi had no clue to why Naruto was angry but he had watched him lash out at them enough times to know when to stay back out the fire and when to run from the storm. The storm was coming. Or maybe it was here already. When it hit it would hit everyone in the path and Kakashi was really trying to avoid that.

He wanted no part of that. He kept thinking back to thanksgiving weekend where Naruto had been so sweet and opening. Adorable just like he used to be. He had sat with Kakashi, talked to him and it was as if the years had never changed. It had been like being kids again. At least until it was not.

Kakashi knew that Rin wanted the old Naruto back. He could not blame her but her ways were not the way. It was one thing to be concerned about the things Naruto got himself into. But at the end of the day Naruto was a man. He was an adult and he would do what he chose to do they could not interfere and they could never stop him. He doubted they had the power to try to stop him really. His businesses were too powerful and so were his connections.

He was not a fan of waiting but he was not a fan of losing either. He wanted to give Naruto time and he wanted to hug him like a tight warm hug could change anything.

Kakashi sighed deeply his hands buried in dough as he glanced at his clock. He just wished his family could be as happy as they seemed to other people for once. Just for once they could all relax, not fight or judge. No controlling or snarking. Just be together and be glad they had each other by their sides.

X

There had been the call from her daughter that had thrown her off. Kushina had already stared her day badly. Rin’s bad call had rattled her nerves. She had tried to piece together the story through her daughter’s shaky voice and tears.

She already had not liked what she managed to learn. Why couldn’t her children get along? Why were they always butting heads? Why was Naruto always at war with them and running from them? This was not normal. She had never wanted to think this about her own children but Naruto was strange.

He had not always been so he had been bright and happy. He had been open and friendly. He had been touchy and close like all of them but now he was running and flinching away from them. Now he had outsiders closer than they were. Now he was acting as though they were not connected to him at all.

Kushina took off her shawl at the door to the event and passed it to the doorman with a soft smile. She did not want to stay long but charities were charities. Even when he head was a muddle she had to do what she had to do. Even while she was among so many vapid people she had to do what she had to do.

Something in the air was different she could not put her finger on it as she entered the room properly. Everyone looked as they usually did a few glances her way. More stares but that was normal with her children constantly in the news.

Just it was that the stares seemed more intense this time. More knowing. More concentrated or something. She for the life of her could not place her finger on the matter. It was just strange.

Still she shook off her daze as her host greeted her. A woman slightly younger than herself but only barely. She was wearing her best as always and while Kushina exchanged smiles with the woman she had an unnerving feeling.

The way her host smiled at her. The way she was staring at her, the way she talked to her. It took her a good ten minutes of chitchat for her to remember where she had seen looks like that before. And towards who.

People towards her son. That lusting gaze after the video. Except it was more than that. This was the look those who had managed a tumble with her son had managed. Naruto had scandals far and wide over. Little brats far out their circle and women that Kushina would never have to see day to day. Women on the entertainment scene or even in his own circle.

Never had she walked in a room and known that the women around her knew her son intimately. She did not even have to ask she knew it to her bones that her host had fucked her son. It was all over her face. The others too, there had to be more of them in this room as well.

Rin’s phone call came to mind and Kushina felt her heart drop to her toes. Never before had her son done something like this. While he was wild he had never let his wildness affect their lives like this before. That he was doing so gave a message.

He was serious this time.

X

“You have a missed call from your father.” Mimi said as she sat on the kitchen counter. “Are you going to call him back?”

“Dad?” Naruto frowned as he turned on the heat on the stove. “No he can wait. He’s just going to avoid the real issue anyway. By now Mom would have managed to compare notes with him. Besides my Dad is not going to get mad over one lost business deal.”

“You’re right he didn’t sound mad in the message.” Mimi lapped her feet as she swayed on the counter. “He just wants you to call.”

“I’ll get to it. I just think they need some time to absorb the information they have gotten.” Naruto dropped some butter in the pan and watched it slowly melt. “I’ll play with the others in the meantime. This should tell them better than anything that backing off is the smartest move.”

“So you hope.” Mimi snorted before she handed him the carton of eggs. “That is what you mean right? You hope that they will learn from this small show of force.”

“They will.” Naruto cracked one egg and then another in the pan. “They can’t afford to rile me up any further than this. Now they know what is on the line and that I am not playing with them. Now that they know this they will understand how nice I’ve been playing all along. Nobody hurts you Mimi.” He promised. “Nobody interferes with my things.” He swore. “And nobody is going to control me.”


End file.
